


Rest Your Weary Head

by mayflowers07



Series: i can be the one you call [7]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cub is not having a good time with this, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fainting, Gen, Give Cub some love y’all he’s under appreciated af, Hallucinations, Hermits as a family, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Vomiting, Literal Sleeping Together, Nightmares, No beta we die like the Button, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleep Deprivation, a fanfic about sleep that’s not about Bdubs?, i think that’s about everything, im shocked too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayflowers07/pseuds/mayflowers07
Summary: Being apart of the Vex and being under their control was not an experience Cub ever wanted to relive. He was happy being free from their grasps in the new Season Seven world and glad he never had to wear that stupid mask ever again.Except memories don’t just fade so easily, and in his nightmares Cub began to see his worst fears unfold before him. He would do anything to avoid those fears, even if it hurt him.(Part of a series but can be read as a standalone fic)
Relationships: Cubfan135 & GoodTimesWithScar (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), they are all a family your honour
Series: i can be the one you call [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051148
Comments: 37
Kudos: 184





	Rest Your Weary Head

**Author's Note:**

> Notes before the fic:
> 
> First off, the drug use is literally mentions in one place and that’s it. If you want to avoid it, skip the paragraph in parentheses right after “soon Cub was almost back to the full productivity he had been before the whole spiral had begun.” Similarly the self harm is referencing two spots where Cub digs his nails into his skin. Quite minor, but i wanted to include a warning regardless.
> 
> Second, this is intended to be a platonic relationship between Scar and Cub, but I have nothing against shipping, and I write them as affectionate, so if you want to imagine them as a couple that’s fine.
> 
> Third, in case you haven’t read the other fics, let me just really quickly explain the concept this series is based off of: in Hermitcraft there is a code phrase Xisuma introduced years ago- blue creeper. If anyone says the phrase, it means something is seriously wrong and that everything has to be stopped to deal with whoever said it. It’s a way to ensure that even though the Hermits all prank each other, fight in wars, and have conflicts, it stays friendly and nothing gets taken too far. It also acts as an emergency sos when someone is in immediate danger.

It was Night One. 

Cub couldn’t sleep.

He bolted upright in bed, shivering and shaking despite the desert heat of his pyramid. A cold sweat covered his body as he tried to take in deep breaths to calm himself down and silence the pounding heartbeat in his ears. One of his hands clutched at his chest as he tried desperately to get back from the point of borderline hyperventilating and the other tangled in his bedsheets and blankets that had been strewn about when he had abruptly been awoken. The room was still pitch black, with no sunrise on the horizon in sight from his window showing that it was probably late in the night.

To be honest, he couldn’t really even remember what the nightmare had been about. One second he had been putting out his torches and crawling into bed to sleep, the next he was jolting awake with a cry of fear on the tip of his tongue.

Though of course it wasn’t too hard for him to guess what the terrifying dream may have been about.

The whole server knew of the issues Scar faced because of their past with the Vex. It wasn’t uncommon to see Scar crying and cuddling close to Jellie or another Hermit after dealing with a raid, grounding himself in the present to remind himself that he wasn’t under their control anymore or for Scar to be up late at night messaging the group because lonely silence was sometimes too much when you could still hear the echoing of demonic high-pitched giggling in the back of your mind.

And sure, Cub dealt with some problems because of his time under the Vexes’ control too. He would still flinch when he saw a Vex head, and he would still sometimes lose minutes or even hours dissociating when the memories of a mask magically attached to his face and digging into his very soul would hit him.

But his trauma was quiet. It was easy. It wasn’t like Scar’s- messy like broken glass and a danger to himself and others. It was something Cub could deal with by himself, not worth annoying his friends over.

Which is why, after he had calmed down enough, Cub quickly dismissed the brief idea to message one of the others. Most of the Hermits dealt with nightmares in one capacity or another; Cub knew for a fact that Keralis was still dealing with the fall out of his encounter with Evil X and that Iskall had had some bad night after the incident at the MCC party a few months ago. There was no point in Cub making any sort of big deal out of his problems when everyone else had their own. Sure, the assurance of another Hermit after the nightmare would be nice, but he didn’t need to wake anyone else up just to deal with his own problems.

So all Cub did after getting up out of bed was drink some water, get dressed, and start tinkering with some smaller projects around the pyramid to kill time until morning when he could really start his day.

Because maybe he was still wound up too tight to go back to sleep, and maybe his hands still shook a bit every time he tried to connect up some redstone or place some blocks, and maybe he his stomach clenched whenever his thoughts would drift and eventually land on his past.

But he could deal with all of that himself.

He was fine.

… 

It was Night Two.

Cub couldn’t sleep.

The second his eyes opened, he was flinging himself upright and gasping for breath. The shaking and the cold fear were back, along with the racing adrenaline and beating heart. 

Cub took several minutes to just inhale and exhale slowly, at first very shaky and shallow but eventually deep and relaxing. After several minutes he finally calmed down enough to be able to sit up on his bed and think without anxiety pushing his fight-or-flight instincts into overdrive. His whole body was still covered in goosebumps from the chill wracking through him that had nothing to do with the temperature of his pyramid, and his tense muscles wouldn’t relax beyond a shaky perch on the edge of his bed.

Any exhaustion that would normally come from being woken up in the middle of the night was buzzing under his skin and weighing down his thoughts, but in general it was covered by his whirling anxiety. There was no way he’d be able to go back to sleep anytime soon.

The memories of what the nightmare had been about again eluded him- which was frustrating to no end. If Cub knew what was triggering them, he could maybe confront the source and get rid of it so he could finally have a goodnight sleep. But just like the night before, all he knew was that he had gone to sleep in the late evening and then he woke up because of something in his dreams.

Cub reached over to grab his communicator off his bedside table. The bright light of the screen momentarily blinded him, but once he adjusted to the glow, he was able to see the time on the corner of the screen.

2:12 am. Great.

Once again Cub was struck by how easy it would be to message one of the other Hermits who were still awake grinding at projects (and who X was probably going to lecture come morning) and explain his issues to them. But again, Cub brushed the notion off as he got up and started organizing his supplies for the day. There was no point in Cub making any sort of big deal out of his problems when everyone else had their own.

So Cub went about his day- a little bit more jumpy and on edge then normal while also yawning and jumbling up his words a fair amount- and tried to ignore the growing sense of danger in his chest.

…

It was Night Three.

Cub couldn’t sleep.

This time when he woke up, it was with a short unintelligible yell cutting through the dark silent night in his pyramid and wheezing breaths that hurt his lungs and throat even worse. His stomach was up in his throat. He blinked rapidly as he tried to clear his head from the awful images he had seen in the dream. 

His memories of the nightmare still weren’t complete, but he could recall a few spotlight moments: a too-wide, too inhuman grin giggling,

A mask stuck to his face, suffocating him, burrowing its roots deep into his thoughts with its burning magic,

And someone screaming and crying hysterically.

… Maybe Cub didn’t want to remember the rest.

Cub shuddered and dug his nails into his forearms, trying to stop the onslaught of horrific memories cramming into his brain. The pain of the indents were enough to get him to focus and realize that his bedroom was too dark to be in when the glowing eyes of the Vex still haunted his vision. 

He haphazardly stumbled his way out of his bedroom and into his torch lit main room. Every creak of the floor or blowing of the wind in the pyramid sent him flinching and tensing up. 

Cub was both sick and tired of waking up to anxiety attacks from nightmares every night and just plain tired considering it had been three days since he had a full nights sleep. He wanted nothing more than to just go back to bed, but the nightmare still played in his mind as he began pulling supplies for the day’s builds out of his storage system.

With slow exhausted movements and heavy eyes, Cub spent the day throwing himself into his work and trying to forget that the Vex were always on the edge of his thoughts.

… 

It was Night Four.

Cub couldn’t sleep.

The first conscious thought Cub had as he woke up was that his ribs and hip hurt real bad. In his panic from the nightmare he had actually managed to throw himself off of his bed altogether, slamming his chest into his nightstand and hitting his hip on the floor. He had also tangled himself up quite tightly in his blankets, so he began mindlessly kicking himself free.

His second thought was that he could feel wet tears sliding down his face and dripping onto those blankets, and the usual gasping for air that typically followed his nightmares were now closer to sobs then he would have liked. He was shaking so hard his teeth were chattering and his fingers struggled to grab the sheets around him to pull them off.

The fresh memories of what the dream had been about were stuck in his head, playing on repeat without his permission and pressing against his skull like they were trying to pierce through it and break free. 

He had been back under the Vexes’ control. The mask sealed perfectly around his face, meaning even though he was beyond horrified to be back with the creatures, his features were still twisted into a demented grin. The Vex themselves flitted around him, giggling at his misery and forcing his body to jerk around as they saw fit, like he was a monkey they wanted to see dance. Each desperate fight against their will did nothing for him.

The shopping district stood before him, burnt to the ground and mutilated beyond recognition with few building foundations left smoking and crumbling around him. Thankfully he couldn’t see the bodies of any of the other Hermits, but he could see traces of them- False’s goggles were at his feet smashed to pieces, some of Grian’s feathers splattered with blood were strewn across the ground, Hypno’s bandana was torn into ribbons, etc.. 

Right before he had woken up, Cub had heard the same screaming and crying he had the night before. He figured that the source of the sound had been someone the Vex was hurting, but standing amongst the wreckage of the server he called home with evidence of the death of his family at his feet, Cub realized the truth.

It was his own voice screaming back at him, begging for mercy and freedom from the Vex that would never come.

Which lead to Cub’s current position-curled up on the floor of his bedroom sobbing at the nightmare for hours until daylight beamed through his windows, after which he finally heaved himself up on unsteady legs and spent the day itching to bash his head in to try and get the thoughts of what he had seen out.

… 

It was Night Five.

Cub couldn’t sleep.

After the disaster that was the previous night, Cub was absolutely exhausted. But the thought of sleeping and inviting the nightmarish images of the Vex to once again enter his mind was also present. Everytime Cub thought about sleeping and letting the dreams happen again only to wake up and have a panic attack afterwards, he felt his anxiety rise and flood his brain.

So in a fleeting attempt to both finally get a proper rest and also keep the terrors in the night away, Cub tried to take precautions. He figured maybe the nightmares were linked with his environment, and maybe they wouldn’t be triggered if he wasn’t in his bedroom. So Cub put down a bed in his main entry hallway. And instead of sleeping at his usual 10 or 11 pm, Cub instead laid down at around 7 pm, excusing himself from the other Hermits’ typical hustle and bustle in order to make sure it was still light out when he slept. 

It took a while of just laying in the new bed for his glorified nap to fall asleep amongst his racing thoughts and fear of the Vex, but eventually he did manage to knock out.

But despite his best efforts, he once again woke up yelling and hyperventilating, clawing at his own face where a mask should have been, and crying in between breaths. That attack was one of his worst, getting so bad he ended up throwing up in a small corner of the room, which only made him cry harder at how disgusting and pathetic he felt. 

And it was only 9:37 pm.

While scrubbing tears off his face and cleaning up his own mess, Cub realized that the nightmares weren’t going away anytime soon. They were going to follow him into sleep regardless of when or where he did it. And the idea of having to experience the same visions of the Vex and the destruction they would make him cause over and over again every night made tears well up in his eyes again and his heart start pounding in his chest.

So Cub decided that the next logical step was quite simple:

If he would always have the nightmares every time he tried to sleep, he just needed to not sleep at all.

… 

It was Night Six.

Cub couldn’t sleep.

To be fair, he wasn’t trying to.

After coming to the decision to not sleep to avoid the nightmares, Cub realized a few issues.

First off, he was already exhausted from almost a week of only getting an hour or two of sleep a night. The bags under his eyes were prominent, he barely had the energy to keep his shops stocked or speak to the other Hermits, and the tremors in his hands were so bad he had almost dropped an entire shulker box of gold into lava when his grip on the box failed him. He wasn’t going to be able to get anything done in his current state.

Which is why Xisuma’s potion brewer was such a blessing. 

All it took was keeping himself regularly topped up with strength and speed potions to combat the weakness sleep deprivation was causing him and healing and regen potions to ward off the headaches, red eyes, and shaking. Soon Cub was almost back to the full productivity he had been before the whole spiral had begun.

(Cub knew that it wasn’t healthy to use potions the way he was, that addiction and withdrawal were both slippery slopes he would have to deal with. He also knew that maybe on a physical level he was dealing with the symptoms of sleep deprivation, but emotionally and mentally he was drained beyond belief and his mind was a very fragile, jagged place to be. But that was a problem for another time)

The second issue was the other Hermits.

Bdubs and Mumbo had commented throughout the day that he looked a little worse for wear, that maybe he was getting sick. He brushed their concerns with easy nonchalance and changed the subject. Likewise Jevin had asked why he had so many potion particles around him. Again he lied to his friend and pretended like it was fire resistance because he was working in the Nether. Luckily no other problems that day occurred.

It was at night that he faced a real challenge.

He had been in the shopping district around one in the morning, browsing around for some terracotta and wood he’d need for a future project when Cleo landed in front of him and asked him whether he was planning to head to bed soon, because it was getting pretty late to still be building.

And when Cub responded hesitatingly and not-at-all-convincingly that he was heading out ‘soon,’ she raised an eyebrow and stared him down suspiciously. 

Eventually Cub- quite rudely if he had to admit it- brushed Cleo aside, mumbled out an excuse and headed into the Nether to go back to his pyramid.

Once home, he began working on decorating some side rooms in the pyramid for the rest of the long night. He wished he could say he felt relief that the nightmares couldn’t touch him and that he was free from the Vex.

But all Cub felt was tired.

…

It was Night Seven.

Cub couldn’t sleep.

Maybe Cleo had voiced her concerns to some of the other Hermits, or maybe he wasn’t being as slick as he thought he was. Regardless the other Hermits seemed to be on to him in regard to the fact that something was wrong.

Beef had looked extremely concerned during an exchange the two of them had, asking several times if Cub was feeling okay because Cub was struggling to hold a conversation. Iskall made a few jokes that Cub was off his game when they saw Cub swerving during a flight into the shopping district, but when they realized that Cub was stumbling drunkenly even while walking, they quickly stopped and offered to help their friend. And Tango had repeatedly asked Cub if he had any issues he wanted to talk about when he came to talk about his newest mini game. 

And naturally Cub wanted to tell them. He wanted so badly to explain all of his problems, the nightmares and the panic attacks they caused and the fear that next time he closed his eyes he would open them back up again under the mask. He blearily daydreamed about confessing it all, letting the broken pieces of his thoughts spill out in razor-sharp shards that would finally set him free. But then the Hermits would have to deal with his issues, would have to pick up those thoughts- and maybe cut themselves and bleed along the way.

That wasn’t their job. Cub had been the one to make the deal with the Vex that got him in the situation in the first place. He could get himself out.

So he diverted and distracted Beef from his concerns when he could. He tried to get Iskall back to joking by forcing laughter and cracking jokes. And he told Tango that everything was going absolutely perfect.

And that night, he had little energy to do more than chug his sickening, nauseating potions and try to navigate through the darkened, twisted, thick maze his mind had become.

… 

It was Night Eight.

Cub couldn't sleep.

Stress was forced to help steady him while they discussed business and he stood up too fast, dizziness wracking through his body and almost forcing him to his knees had Stress not been there.  
_(passing out wouldn't stop the Vex from clawing their beady little hands into his brain and slicing it up to take what they wanted they would do that regardless they would always own him)_  
She tried to force him to go home and rest, but he passed it off as not having eaten earlier that day.

Grian was the victim of Cub snapping at him to get out of his face and leave him alone when the other many came by his gold farm to chat. Cub’s pounding rushing headache and sore muscles were no longer being soothed by potions that he still took out of habit. The look of fear, concern, and hurt in Grian’s eyes only added one more weight piling onto Cub’s misery.  
_(the Vex caused fear and pain was he just like the Vex was nothing different then before was taking off the mask just a symbol because really it had been inside him all along)_

And Cub apologized more times than he thought possible to Etho after the Canadian man crept up behind him in the shopping district with an invisibility potion and grabbed his shoulder, attempting to jokingly scare Cub. But Cub’s constant paranoid buzzing thoughts of his nightmares lead to him immediately associating the unfamiliar, sudden touch  
_(always there always touching him joining him loving him and hurting him and screeching at him and filling him with destructive burning magic he didn’t want)_  
with the Vex and swinging out a wild punch at his assailant without thinking. 

The rest of the server was getting very, very worried for Cub’s safety.

And to be fair, Cub was too.

But the chronic suffocating tiredness, 

the weight loss, 

the molasses-slow thought processing, 

the slipping memories blurring the places between reality and _his own fears_ , 

the control leaking through the many holes in his roof he was far too tired to bother fixing, 

and the many other pains he endured were worth it.

Because the Vex only really appeared in his sleep, so Cub cracked the code. Cub was never going to let the Vex get a hold of his mind again.

… 

It was Night Nine.

Cub couldn’t sleep.

Something was flying around in the corner of his sight.

Something small.

Something light.

Something magical.

Something.

_They were back for him._

He’d hear it in the quiet, see it in the shadows- their sick laughing, their sick smiling. Mocking him because they knew he was falling, falling like sand through fingertips, back into their control. 

They were always there, always watching.

The Vex had said that once they took a soul it was theirs forever. 

And now they were constantly haunting Cub, so maybe they had come back for what was rightfully theirs.

He had yelled at them once to leave him alone.

To ask what they wanted from him.

But only once.

Because Zedaph had seen and almost called for help.

Help couldn't come.

Because then the Vex could take them too.

So Cub laughed it off.

Did his laugh sound more and more like the Vexes laugh? Or was that just him?

He was too tired to care.

… 

It was Night Ten.

Cub couldn’t sleep.

His shoulder hurt.

Wels had found him lying on the ground mumbling to himself. He had apparently dipped mid flight for no reason and slammed into a billboard.

The shoulder was dislocated.

He could barely feel it.

The Vex taunted him over Wels’ shoulder as the knight patched him up. Called him weak. He wasn’t weak. So he ignored all of their calls and stared straight ahead at the horizon. 

Wels wasn’t too happy to be ignored.

They all asked why.

The knight, the admin, the mayor, the builders and the redstoners, they just kept echoing the why.

Something told him not to let them know.

_Shhhhhhh. It’ll be our little secret._

There were bruises on Cub’s shoulder.

Bruises under Cub’s eyes like he had lost a fight.

He was losing a fight.

Because he could see the Vex everywhere. 

They were getting closer. They wanted him. 

They hid behind the dark spots that constantly swam in Cub’s vision. They laughed in unison with the rushing of blood to his ears every time he stood up. They pressed close to his face every time he closed his eyes.

Like they were putting on his mask.

He didn’t want the mask again. He was too tired to explain why.

… 

It was Day Eleven.

Cub didn’t want to sleep.

He didn’t have a choice in the matter though.

Scar had called him for a meeting and asked him what was going on with him. Point blank straight.

“You’re one of my best friends, Cub. Something is destroying you, you look like you’re on your death bed. I want to help you, but you need to let me know what’s going on.”

Poor Scar, who had suffered so much at the hands of the Vex as well.

And Selfish Cub, _the Vex whispered to him_ , who summoned the Vex back to Hermitcraft with his nightmares.

Selfish Cub who had little energy remaining, so the best he could do was haphazardly bat Scar’s fluttering, concerned hands away and mumble that he didn’t need to worry and that Cub could deal with it on his own.

“It? What’s ‘it’ Cub?” 

Selfish Cub who tried to walk out of the mayor’s office with the grace of a newborn toddler.

“Please listen to me! This is getting out of control, it has been for a while.”

Selfish Cub who went to walk down a few stairs and realized he couldn’t see, his vision had gone black, he couldn’t feel, his whole body had gone numb like his mind was completely absent, his breathing felt thick and heavy in his lungs. He tried to lean against a wall or something for support but there was nothing. His head felt fuzzy, where had his heartbeat gone? He took another fumbling step, body swaying where he stood, where he stepped, where he  
Fell  
fell  
FELL

IT  
All  
fell  
D  
O  
W  
N

wHere did _Vex_ go when they fell ?

“Cub no! Cub! Blue creeper! Help, someone help! Get Xisuma, Cub fainted, he fell down the stairs here! Cub, I’m so sorry, please hold on!”

And then there was nothing.

… 

It was Night Eleven.

Cub couldn’t sleep.

He woke up from the nightmare like he always did, bolting upright and screaming. After everything he had gone through the Vex were still haunting him. 

He couldn’t stop screaming as sobs wracked his body. His throat hurt, his body felt hot and cold at the same time. Everything was so loud, the sound of the Vex in his head was so loud.

He couldn’t stop screaming, fighting, crying. If he did everything would break and shatter and be so real, the Vex would be real if he opened his eyes and stopped crying so he couldn’t stop. He didn’t want to break into pieces.

Cub barely noticed he wasn’t alone in the room. Hands were gripping his arms to stop him from lashing and other hands were holding his head and trying to get him to focus on them and calm down and voices were desperately trying to talk him down from a panic attack. 

He couldn’t respond. His throat burned from continuous sobbing and screaming that eventually turned into tearful, desperate begging for the Vex to just leave him be. 

Eventually his crying slowed into occasional pitiful whimpers and flinches. The hands that had been holding his arms turned to pull him into a warm hug, safe and protecting him from the demons on his head. The other hands continued to wipe tears from his face and gently coax him into breathing deeply and calming himself. Cub was exhausted. His head spun like he was on a merry-go-round. He could barely string together the events of the past few days in any rational order. Even opening his eyes, still wet from tears, seemed too much.

When Cub finally managed to blink them open, it was to the sight of Scar also gently crying while holding Cub in a tight embrace and Xisuma watching Cub closely for any change in emotions while his hands danced across his cheeks. The three of them sat on a bed hastily setup in a side room of the mayor’s office.

It was Xisuma who spoke first, very softly and slowly like he was scared of breaking Cub with one wrong move. “Cub, we’re right here for you. Scar and I are not going anywhere. You’re going to be okay.”

Scar also shuffled a bit and moved to snuggle closer to his friend before adding in a saddened, tear-ridden voice, “The Vex. You’ve been having nightmares about them. That’s been what’s wrong… Why didn’t you say anything?”

It was hard to get control of himself long enough to be able to speak, and even harder to try and string together any coherent thoughts. Eventually Cub mumbled out barely audibly, “I didn’t want them hurting anyone else. I didn’t want them hurting you again.”

Scar gave a small pained noise in the back of his throat. “Oh Cub. The only thing that’s been hurting me has been knowing my best friend is suffering, and I couldn’t do anything about it. We’ve all been so worried about you.”

“I think it’s time we dealt with this problem, because we’ve all been ignoring it for too long,” Xisuma suggested, still gently and paternally in the way his voice got when things were bad for one of his Hermits. “You both have issues you suffer from because of your time with the Vex, and it’s getting to the point where it’s endangering your health. With both your permissions, I want to have a proper sit down with the rest of the server and work out together how we can better be helping you two. Until then, Cub? What can Scar and I do to help you right here and now?”

Cub struggled to think of what he wanted. But then he realized how weak all his muscles felt, how hard it felt to hold his head upright, how hard it was to wade through his sluggish mind.

“I want to sleep. I’m so tired X, I just want to sleep. But then the Vex are going to come back.”

Xisuma nodded understandingly. “Okay, so what if someone stayed here with you? Would you feel better knowing someone would be there to keep the Vexes away?”

That did sound nice. Scar and Xisuma both knew how to kill the Vex. They had both dealt with raids before. And he trusted both of them to keep him safe. The two of them seemed fine with helping him. He wasn’t hurting them at all. He wasn’t burdening them.

“Yeah… that sounds nice.”

“Okay,” Scar hummed, then moved aside a bit to let Cub lay down fully on the bed. He also grabbed the blankets off the foot of the bed and tucked them around Cub. “You can sleep now Cub. We won’t let anything hurt you.”

And Cub really did believe them.

So for the first time in more than a week, Cub willingly went to sleep and managed to stay asleep the whole night.

… 

It was Night 14.

Cub could finally sleep.

“Dammit Scar, Jellie’s cat hair is all over the bed again. I told you to stop letting her in here.”

“What? My Jellie? No it can’t be, she is an angel incapable of making a mess.”

“Oh really? Weren’t you the one who was complaining that she tore up your curtains last week?”

“... I plead the fifth.”

“Ha…. Hey, so are you sure it’s okay if-”

“Cub, you’ve asked me every single night if I’m okay with sleeping with you, and I’ve given the same answer every single time: yes. If it means you can get to sleep without nightmares, I am more than happy to have nightly sleepovers with you.”

“But what if this doesn’t go away? You’re going to do this forever?”

“Well, we both have our first therapy appointments next week off the server, so in theory with time you’ll learn to deal with the nightmares, like I’ll learn to deal with my problems too. But even if you never do ‘get better,’ we have a whole group of Hermits willing to let you sleep with them for a night or two whenever you need it. And even if they don’t let you sleep with them, yes- I will do this forever if I need to. You’re going to be okay.”

“You’re sure?”

“Of course. As long as you got me, and as long as we got the other Hermits, the Vex don’t have anything on us.”

“Huh, guess you’re right.”

“Of course I am, I’m always right. Now shhhhhh, it’s bedtime for the baby.”

“Who the heck is the baby?”

“It’s me, I’m baby!”

“Oh my god. Did Grian tell you to say that? Because I’m going to kick his butt.”

“Do your righteous butt-kicking tomorrow then, because it’s getting late.”

“Okay, okay… Scar?”

“Yeah.”

“I love you. Thank you.”

“I love you too Cub.”

**Author's Note:**

> That last part is just self-indulgence on my part, don’t mind me lol. Hope you enjoyed this fic! I’ve been watching more and more Cub lately and he’s definitely grown on me, so I decided to throw him under the chopping block.
> 
> I know some of the later parts when he really starts to lose it are a little experimental and maybe a tad bit confusing. At that point he’s paranoid and delusional and full on hallucinating, which is why he sees the Vex everywhere and he hears them. If something really doesn’t make sense, let me know and I can explain 
> 
> Also yes, they are now both seeing therapists because therapy is great and wonderful and should be encouraged when you need it.
> 
> If you have any suggestions or ideas about this AU, please let me know in the comments down below! I love seeing what other people think of! Thank you all for the support!
> 
> (Also obligatory self-advertisement, my tumblr is mayflowers07 if you wanna follow me there)


End file.
